La gourmandise est un vilain défaut
by Exuperance18
Summary: French title but story in english. A story about Sam, Andy, Ollie and some cupcakes. I'd say a bit OCC...


**Okay, so this is my second attempt at writing a RB fanfiction. And I must apologize for that one in advance as I don't know where it came from. Well in fact I know. I got that line stuck in my head and it won't go away, so basically I had to write a story so I could use that one line. Yep! You're warned! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters._

'Sam?'

A piercing scream erupted in the bullpen, disrupting its relative quietude. It was after lunch and every officer there were trying to enjoy the last few minutes before going back on shift.

A muffled yeah escaped Sam's half full mouth.

'What is THIS?' Andy's eyes were wide and she was visibly angry. Accusing finger pointed towards Sam's mouth and left hand.

He hastily took a napkin and wiped his mouth with it. He looked at Andy bearing a questioning look on his face.

'Well, there are the cupcakes you made! Did you forget already?' Taking another bite he added 'they're delicious by the way and that pink frosting is really cute!' he smiled at her looking quite pleased at him, a smug expression on his face.

A chuckle erupted right next to Sam.

If Andy hadn't been so mad, she would have seen it earlier. Turning her head slowly towards the offending sound, she realized Olivier was standing right next to Sam, a cupcake in his hand.

'I don't believe this!' she cried but tried as much as she could to refrain herself from making a scene right in the middle of the bullpen. She took a step forward and lowered her voice 'I remember them very well Sam, as I spent nearly THREE HOURS MAKING THEM!' _so much for keeping it quiet_ she thought.

'What I want to know is why you're both eating them!' her eyes were travelling between Sam and Oliver.

Sam straightened himself. Suddenly feeling like a 10 years-old being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 'I don't get it. You said I could help myself, didn't you?'

'Yeah, I did say that but only for the ones I left at your place! Not the ones I brought at work! Oh man! These are a surprise for Noelle, some kind of early baby shower!' Andy's expression had changed from angry to defeat in just a few seconds.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she swallowed and opened her eyes again, looking Sam's in the eyes, Andy was feeling a bit calmer now.

'Okay! Let's hear it. How many?'

'How many what?' Sam deadpanned.

Rolling her eyes at that last remark … 'How many did you eat?'

Sam's eyes grew wider. 'Only a couple …' his voice trailed off.

Andy let out a sigh of relief, thinking that the situation may not be as bad as it seemed and that she could still be able to use the rest, whatever that rest was. But when Sam started to speak again, Andy's hopes flew as fast as a supersonic plane.

'… then some of the guys saw them and they … um … kind of helped themselves!' he offered with an uncomfortable voice.

'No, no, no …' shaking her head furiously, Andy was trying to bypass Sam so she could look at the box. A few seconds of synchronised sidesteps and Andy took a good look at the box.

'This can't be happening. There are 4 left plus the half one in your hand and the full one in Olivier's!' She glared at him almost yelling and pointing a finger at him 'don't eat that!'

'Look, Andy, I am sorry … I didn't know, you know I wouldn't have…' Sam's apologies were abruptly cut by Andy's hand holding up in the air, her face palm directed at Sam. Then she turned her hand, face palm up.

'It's fine. Give it back to me' she was trying really hard to keep it professional and avoid going all crazy on Sam.

'Why?'

'What do you mean why?' she added indignant.

'Well, it's half eaten anyway, so I better finish it right?' he added a small smirk adorning his face.

'No, not right!' her brow furrowed.

'No?' his voice was now low and challenging, almost openly telling her I-dare-you-to-make-me-stop!

'Don't. Eat. That! Sam! I swear if you do I'll …'

'You'll what?' he said his full dimpled smile arrogantly showing off. And with that, he shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. _Cocky smile very much in place, thank you!_

Narrowing her eyes, Sam could see Andy was fuming but her eyes- her eyes were telling other things to him.

'Okay, big boy! But remember you asked for it!' she turned her head from left to right, like she was trying to assess her surroundings.

Andy took the few last steps closing the distance between them, grabbing Sam, her hands cupping the side of his neck, her thumbs resting on his cheeks. At that instant, Sam's brows furrowed not quite sure of what would come next.

He swallowed the cake as she leaned slowly and kissed him. Slow and tender in a total contrast to her behavior of just a few moments before.

After a few seconds, she withdrew her lips from his, licking a trace of icing stuck at the corner of his mouth. His eyes closed again. A reflex. Totally oblivious to where he was, his whole totally and only receptive to Andy and what she was doing to him.

It took him a couple of seconds to realize that Andy was now totally separated from him and that the last part of cupcake he held had been literally snatched out of his hand.

Andy's face was adorning a winner's smile.

She slowly turned to a flabbergasted Oliver, whose cupcake was still intact and she fully intended it remain that way.

'So, is it going to be the gentle method with you too?' she asked Oliver a mischievous smile on her face. Both men nearly choked at that.

Oliver was totally speechless and all he could do was to shake his head violently while handing the cupcake back to Andy.

With a lopsided grin she took the cake from Oliver and added 'That's what I thought!'

She put the cake into the box, and ate the remaining piece from Sam.

Both men were been utterly taken aback by Andy's maneuver but Sam was the first one to come to his senses.

'McNally…' his voice was hoarse '… you better look out, you know the saying 'greediness is an unpleasant defect''.

'Yeah? Really?' … She was walking slowly towards Sam now, her eyes gleaming with mischief 'well, last time I checked, so was lust Officer Swarek! Maybe you should start worrying too then!'

She winked at him before disappearing, carrying her cupcake box under her arm, leaving them totally stunned as they watched her retreating form walking through the bullpen.

Clapping his hand on Sam's back, Oliver added 'Sammy, brother! I've been married for quite some time now but today I learnt something new: never stand between a woman and her cupcakes! Thank you for that brother!'

With that, he started to move and was about to leave when he turned back 'Oh and brother? I suggest you start listening more to what McNally says and asks, unless you want her to … um … use her gentle method on other people … you know …just in case …'

He shrugged, shifting his weigh uncomfortably under Sam's threatening glare. Then he relaxed a bit when Sam's figures softened.

'Yeah, don't worry brother. I got the message! Loud and clear actually!' he chuckled 'Won't happen again. Trust me!'

'Good to hear, good to hear brother!'

As they were making their way out as well, Olivier added 'I must say that she is quite something that one!' he chuckled.

'Don't I know it, Ollie!' Sam replied a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

F!N

Okay, so what do you think! Sorry for that silly idea escaping my brain and managing to reach that website! Did it at least put a smile on your face? Thanks for reading- Emma


End file.
